<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Sanders Prinxety P1. by NathanaelPmCleary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468905">Coffee Sanders Prinxety P1.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanaelPmCleary/pseuds/NathanaelPmCleary'>NathanaelPmCleary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Sides [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanaelPmCleary/pseuds/NathanaelPmCleary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Sides [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Coffee Sides, SHIP WARS Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Sanders Prinxety P1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouChou_OwO/gifts">ChouChou_OwO</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was ringing up the customers’ coffees and watched as the raven-haired male wandered in, stepped into the emptying line and thumbed at his phone's screen.</p><p>Roman couldn’t help but wonder why his boyfriend was at his work, but didn’t mind nonetheless, and rang up the next customer.</p><p>Virgil was on his lunch break from his job and decided a coffee sounded nice, so he’d texted Remy who suggested Starbucks like always, so he decided to just go there instead of anywhere else, and planned to use the Starbucks account they all shared and get a nice coffee before going back to work. He ended up just going to the one his boyfriend worked at because he trusted him to make a good coffee.</p><p>As he stepped up to the counter, he simply stated,” Ummm…. I came to pick up an order for Picani.”, and continued looking at his phone, not even looking up because of his social anxiety.</p><p>“Alright, Hot Topic.” An Roman headed to see if the order was complete. Though the old nickname caught Virgil off guard, who looked up surprised to see Roman at his till, who was looking back onto the counters, waiting for his boyfriend's drink.</p><p>“Good afternoon Roman…” He said softly, before looking back at his cell blushing and glancing off to the floor, embarrassed.</p><p>Once the dark black coffee cup was done, Roman handed him his drink and smiled. “Are you free?” Into which Virgil nodded, and watched Roman accompany him to a table, and sit down.</p><p>Christmas was right around the corner and the staff wore little Santa hats with silver bells on the tips that giggled when they walked, and holiday music played endlessly as they sat. “So how is it going living with Remus, Picani, Janus, and Remy?” Roman asked, the tiny bell swirling coming to a stop.</p><p>“Could be better, the house is full as it is, but we have lots of fun.” He replied, taking a sip of the bitter drink, before watching as Roman’s fingers entwined in his own, making him glow.</p><p>“Roman, do you want to go out on a date this weekend?” Virgil asked, watching the eyes of the other fixated on his face, wondering what caught his attention.</p><p>“What this isn’t a date?” Roman asked, moving closer to the other, letting go of his hand and running it through a section of dyed hair, examining the section.</p><p>Virgil looked at him,” Well I meant a formal one… What are you doing?” He questioned slowly pulling away from his hand, letting the hair fall in front of his face and Roman’s hand to remain floating in the air.</p><p>“Roman I need help at the register!” The barista said. “Oh sure, should I pick you up?” Roman asked, standing back up, pushing the chair back in.</p><p>“Tonight at 6?” Virgil asked, collecting himself and pushing his chair in, wondering if the time was appropriate. “Alright see you then Hot Topic!” He vanished behind the counter. And with that, Virgil was left satisfied and headed back to work.</p><p>|}~{| Time Skip |}~{|</p><p>Virgil stood between two mirrors lacing up the final sections of a black and purple corset Roman had got him. He’d paired the corset with a spider-laced black dress and wore webbed stockings underneath.</p><p>Roman walked up the steps of the house and knocked on the door. He watched as two figures opened the door, one being his twin brother and the other being that slimy snake, Janus. “Oh…. Romey… Want me to get Emo?” Remus said in a high pitched tone while holding open the door. ” “Oh hello Roman… Are you here to see Virgil?” Janus asked before turning to Remus and slapping him, cursing him to ask him to hit him harder and called him ‘daddy’ which made Roman mentally gag. “Remus what the fuck. Just go get Virgil.” Janus said as he shooed him up the stairs.</p><p>“Come in, he’s probably doing his make-up so he’ll be a bit.” An Roman entered and was led to a couch to wait. Next to him was Remy who was scrolling through Tumblr and drinking coffee, while Picani was sleeping in his lap. Janus was sitting at the dining table and looking through files.</p><p>Within minutes both Remus and Virgil were down the stairs, and everyone looked over at them, even Janus who was going through evidence for his next case. Their reactions were all the same, Virgil looked hot, and no one could lie about that. Roman stood an looked like he was going to die because of how much he loved his boyfriend, who forced Remus off of him and slipped on black combat boots to pair with the outfit, to which Roman immediately carried bridal style out the door after he tied his shoes, and carried him to his car, gently placing him in the passenger seat and running to get into the driver’s seat, and began heading to the restaurant.</p><p>Once the pair pulled up, they entered hand in hand, while Roman sauntered up to the entrance and said,” I reserved a table.” “Two for Sanders?” He nodded as the three walked to the table.</p><p>They sat and scanned the menu, before each deciding on food and not sure how to start a conversation, so they sat in silence until a waiter came and took their orders.</p><p>“So how is it living with Patton and Logan?” Virgil asked.</p><p>“It’s nice, how is it living with my brother and a lawyer?”</p><p>“It has its perks, I have a lawyer at the press of a button and a terrifying man.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>